Could you have been prepared?
by Diana511
Summary: Elena just moved in with her aunt after her parents died. She is new to Mystic falls high and just like every other girl at school she starts falling for the male part of the twins. Damon Salvatore. The twins have nothing in common. Well, except from the fact that they're both drop death gorgeous, rule the school and don't pay any romantic attention to anybody at school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Twins?

Elena'sPOV:

I step out of my car into the fresh air and took a look at my new school. I turn my had as I hear my little brother, Jeremy, do the same thing. He has his earphones in just like always since the accident. I open my mouth to say something. I have no idea what, probably something a big sister is supposed to say to her little brother when he goes to a new school. But as usual, he cuts me off with an annoyed sigh and says "Save it." I got used to it by now. So I just watch him walk the school in, sight and do the same

I got my schedule and of course my first class on Monday just had to be French. I hate French. It's hard for no reason and I never remember the words. So I push the door of my classroom open after being late because i couldn't find it and sight. Again. God I'm getting tired of myself. So I'm annoyed with myself for being depressive. What a way to start the day. Ok, note to myself no more being depressed. Yes, your parents are death they have been all summer. Now suck it up and start making friends so you're not the loner of the school. And with that thought I turn around to my side to see who's there. I hadn't really bothered before and I see a bubble blond cheerleader.

"Hey, I'm Elena. Nice to meet you." I say with a smile.

She turns her head to me, smiles back and says: "I'm Caroline. Nice to meet you too!" I swear this girl has the brightest smile i have ever seen. "So you're the newbie?" I just nod. "Good in that case you're getting a Caroline Forbes tour through the school." And , I didn't think it was possible but, her smile somehow got wider.

"Ow, you don't have to do that. I don't want to bother you." Although I didn't mind since I got lost with my first attempt to get to a classroom.

"Pleas, I'd love to. We're going to be great friends"

"Ok, I'll see you after class" My smile grew. Mission accomplished! That wasn't so hard.

* * *

I was exhausted after Caroline's tour. God, that girl walks fast! But she was cheery and seemed always happy which is exactly what I need. So I can't complain. Then she just stops out of nowhere. And says

"Ok, now comes the most important part of the tour: the twins."

"Who are the twins?"

"They're a girl and a boy. Morticia and Damon. They kind of rule this school."

"What like in mean girls?"

"I'm serious!"

"So am I. I don't get it how can you rule a school."

"You'll see. There they are."

"How am I going to recognize them?"

"Believe me you can't miss them."

So I did what every person does. I turn girl was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had the most blue eyes possible. It's like every shade of blue is in them. Then her hair it was so complicated. The main color is a light brown but there was blond in it to and it is just too good to not be natural. Then the guy hey was just drop death gorgeous. He had raven black hair that looks so soft that all I want to do is run my fingers through it and piercing eyes then his body it was in one word perfect. He's dressed in black. From his black boots to his leather jacket. Everyone looked at them as they walked through the hallway rolling their eyes at the attention. They obviously got plenty of it. And that's why they ruled every girl would do anything for the slightest bit of attention from Damon and the same was with the guys for Morticia. That's how they ruled they didn't seem to do anything, but they neither seemed to want to.

Then Morticia seemed the notice me. Her eyes widened and she stopped. Damon turned around immediately. He frowned and followed her gaze. When he saw me he relaxed immediately and took a step in my direction. Making my heart flutter. He looks like he is going to walk over to me, but Morticia grapes his wrist and he turns his head back to her. She quickly says something that no one but the two of them is able to hear. He gives me one last glance and then leaves quickly with Morticia right behind them. My heart sinks and I let out the breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

"What the hell was that!" I hear Caroline say as I turn my head back to her.

"I wish I knew." Great now everyone was staring at me. Can this day get any worse?

* * *

Damon'sPOV

I turn around to Morticia, when I'm finally out of that shit hole, and I obviously start to lose it so I start barking my thoughts at her.

"She has a heartbeat. Vampires don't have a heartbeat. Kathrine is a vampire which is way she isn't supposed to have a freaking heartbeat. So way does she!" I scream the last part.

"We're outside calm down everyone can hear you." She says it in a matter-of-fact way that irritates me as hell but does get me to get out of my blind rage.

"Just, please, answer the question."

"I don't think that's Kathrine." That makes me laugh dry and without any humor.

"Are you blind? You knew Kathrine and that's clearly her."

"Except for the heartbeat."

"Except for the heartbeat." I confirm

" Vampires can't turn back, Damon. We both know that. And we also know that Kathrine would rather die than be human. So this is my only explanation. Which is why we should leave."

"No way in hell. I may haven't fond Kathrine. But I'm sure that her clown will do." An evil smile spread across my face. "She's nothing like Kathrine one look at her and you see it."

"What do you mean there practically doppelganger."

"Didn't you see how vulnerable she looked. Kathrine doesn't do vulnerable."

"I guess we'll find that out soon." The dark smile was back. Morticia sighted and I had won. "she'll sit with us during lunch. We'll see how Kathrine she really is. Now lets get our asses to class."

"And that, my dear, is why I love you." She smiles at me and says

"I love you to...But that class won't wait forever."

* * *

Elena'sPOV

When I enter the classroom I sit down, let my head rest on my hand an zone out completely. All I seem to be capable of was thinking how it would feel to run my fingers to that silky hair or caress his perfect face or let my hand feel all the muscles that were clearly under that shirt. He must have the body of a Greek god. God, am I drooling! This is so not me. I don't fall for mister popularity or just for some guy's looks. But then again I never saw a guy that sexy. Ever! Plus it's not like I was ever going to get to know him and I certainly wasn't going to get any of what I was just thinking. He was clearly out of reach, but that doesn't mean I can't fantasize about him. Oh, how I was wrong.

* * *

When I get out of class I try to remember which class it was. I had paid less attention then I thought was humanly possible.

"Hey, I'm Bonnie. I sat next to you in bio" a pretty, little black girl says from behind me with a warm smile. So that's the class I was in.

"O. I…I'm Elena. Nice the meet you." I try to cover up the fact that she hadn't even looked familiar, but she sees right through it.

"I see you met the twins." She says giving

"Yeah, I saw them" I say smiling weakly

"And that's the closes anybody seems to get. Like ever."

"Why do they keep to them self so much? From what I hear they don't talk to anybody else."

"They don't. I guess there just not interested." That makes me frown. Why not make use of your popularity? It's certainly not because they believe it's the wrong thing to do. No, they seem irritated by it.

"Anyway enough twin-talk. You're going to get enough of that without my help. Let's get to lunch."

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

Caroline had joined us on our way. And we're laughing about something stupid. I already feel at home. Well, that's until the twins walk to our table. My whole body tenses when they stop right in front of us. Morticia has a bright smile on her face. Damon doesn't. He just seems interested.

"Would you like to sit with us." She asks. Caroline and Bonnie were standing in front of me because I was just placing a book back in my bag.

"YES! I'm mean I'd love to." Caroline says looking like she's going to die from happiness. That's until Damon rolls his eyes and says. "No, not you. Her." He's pointing his finger right at me.

"M-Me?"

"Yes, you." He turns around and starts walking. Morticia starts walking too. She walks with more grace than a queen! But she turns around almost immediately. "You coming?" I swallow

"Yeah sure"

How can being asked for lunch change your life like it did with mine?

***Author's note***

**So this is the first Chapter of my first story. Should I keep writing or not? Is it good?**

**Pleas review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Damon'sPOV:

Elena -that's her name apparently- was nothing like Kathrine. First she was innocent. Which is probably because she wasn't a deadly vampire. Second we're her eyes or the way she used them. Kathrine always narrowed them. Since she was either seductive, deadly or manipulative. Kathrine always had a plan because to her life was one big game. Without rules. Elena had wide doe eyes which were pretty cute and she seemed way more serious. Third Elena seemed effected by beauty. Kathrine had always looked right past his looks. Elena on the other hand was nervous like hell. It was very amusing. And then there's that she was totally blind to the fact that she was drop dead gorgeous! Kathrine had known. Oh who she knew. But still Elena was funny and fun to be around. I certainty wanted to know more about her.

We were walking her to her car after school and just passing the stonerpit when Elena suddenly tensed. "I have to take care of something." She said not really looking at me but at some guy who seemed like one year younger. Probably her brother. She walks over to him with big steps and I focus on my vampire hearing to listen to their conversation.

"Are that drugs?" God, she's hot when she's angry

"No." ok, there is no one in the hole world who buys that.

"Ha," She laughs without dry "I gave you pass for the summer. But this has stop!" Then her tone got softer "Jeremy, I know it still feels like yesterday. Believe me I do. But the rest of the world has moved on. They don't care that our parents are dead." Ok, that was new. He looked her right in her eyes and stood up. His eyes giving nothing away.

"Screw you." I felt myself tense and I was pretty sure I would have kicked his ass in vamp speed if Morticia hadn't hold me back. "See how she reacts. I'm sure she can handle it." With that I turned my attention back to the beautiful girl in front of her brother just fast enough to see her smirk. She forced her brother to sit with one hand. "Keep that up, but I will get you to quit. I don't know how yet but believe me. I will." Pleased with the effect of her words she turned around but stopped after a few steps. She just turned her head around. "You coming?" he got up and came after her.

Next to me Morticia smirks. "She has the Patrova fire." She said the last two words with an accent reminding me that she speaks more languages than I can count. I smirk back. "Well, I'm afraid our little flame is going need a ride. She understood immediately and started walking in the direction of the parking lot.

"Hey, were did Morticia go." She said looking around. "She's already in the parking lot." "Hey man, I'm Jeremy." he said while giving me firm hand shake. "I'm Damon. Let's go."

Moricia'sPOV:

I was riding my motor with the grace of a panther. Every guy stayed in the parking lot until I was out of sight. But today was different. Yeah, I had that woman on a mission look on my face. Damon and I stopped right in front of them. Jeremy's eyes widened, but then he seemed to get a hold of himself. That was fast. Jeremy was actually kind of cute.

"Need a ride?" Damon said disturbing my thoughts.

"That's not necessary. I'm just calling my Aunt. Who isn't picking up. Great."

"We don't mind."

"We can't ask…"

"Get up." He cut her off. But she seemed to be coming to me and Jeremy to Damon. That will not do. So I started my motor and drove until I was right in front of Jeremy. Forcing Elena to take place behind Damon. "Is this save?" she asked. He laughed. Ow, if she knew. "Where to, Elena." She said the address and he started racing through the streets.

"Hold on." I said to Jeremy behind me with a smirk.

I raced even faster than Damon did. Behind me Jeremy had a big grin on his face. He was enjoying the ride. I stop in front of his house and see that Damon isn't here yet. Probably took a longer route to keep Elena's arms around him. I rolled my eyes at the thought. When we were on the porch I grape Jeremy by the neck and push him against the wall next to the front door.

"What the hell?"

I started compelling him. "Relax, you're going to stop doing drugs. We had a good conversation and you decided to quit. I'm going to help you. You're going to be strong."

"I'm going to quit drugs. You're going to help me."

"You're going to start getting your life back on track. When you get back home you're going to start studying, because there are things you want in life. I'm going to help you."

"I'm going to start studying. You're going to help me."

"Good boy." With that he blinked and I broke the compulsion.

"Hey, I got to study. Do you want to come in and help me." He said while opening the door.

"I'd love to." And I stepped through the door.

Elena'sPOV:

Getting on the the motor was terribly awkward for me. Much to Damon's amusement. But I embraced him anyway. When he started the motor and started racing through the streets of Mystic Falls my grip tightened. I just fitted against him and with my arms under his jacket I could feel his muscles perfectly. He really had the body of a Greek god. Which, of course, leads to me imagining how it would feel if I could run my fingers over his naked chest. Stop it, before you start drooling! OMG, stop! How do you think he'll react if there's drool on his leather jacket? Ok, think about the most not-arousing thing in the world. I thought a wile about it and then I got it. Grandma in bikini! Yes, that would do the trick. I smiled satisfied with myself. But that smile faded fast as I kept thinking about it. I even shivered because of it! But, it just took my thoughts 1 minute to wander back to gorgeous man in front of me. God, he was hot! And what was I lucky that we were finally at my house.

I awkwardly got of the motor again, annoyed with the feeling of my skin aching for his touch. I was falling way too easy for his charm.

"Today was fun." He said smirking at me.

"Yeah, it was. Thanks for the ride by the way."

"No problem. Do you want to do something Friday."

"Like date?" I said it way to quickly an full of disbelieve making him chuckle. He got of his motor smirking. And since I was way too embarrassed to look at him. I watched him come closer to me. When he stopped walking he stood so close to me it was a miracle that our bodies didn't touch and even then I kept my eyes fixated on the ground. So he used one finger too lift my head so I was looking him right in the eyes.

"Do you want it to be?" He asked still smirking and loving the effect he had on me.

"Yes." I meant it to sound strong, but it came out as a whisper.

"Then I'll see you Friday." His hand went in my pocket. His eyes never living mine. His touch making my heart flutter. Then he turned his attention to the phone. When he was done his eyes locked with mine again. He took my hand and opened it giving me my phone back. I felt like I was melting by his simple touch. But then the warmth of his cool body suddenly left. He got back on the motor and smirked at me.

"Text me." And with that he was gone. Leaving me smiling while I clench my phone on the place where my heart is beating faster than ever. I was so happy I didn't notice the other motor in standing not too far away. Instead I walked happily to my room not caring enough to say hey to my aunt or to ask how she was doing. When I was in my room I simply closed the door and let my head falling on my pillow still clenching my phone to my heart. I let my smile widen even more as thoughts of Damon filled my head.

And for the first time since my parents dead I felt happy.

***Author's note***

**Hey everybody, so I'm going to try to get a new chapter up every Sunday. I have no idea how I'm going to pull this off but I'm going to try.**

**By the way I just loved writing this delena scene. What did you think about it? And Morticia and Jeremy? Are they a good couple? Review and let me know I'd really appreciate it. **

**Thank you for reading my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Morticia'sPov:

When we entered his room Jeremy gave me a quick glance I couldn't quite place. It was like he was fighting a battle in his mind which is not the strange part. Guys looked at me constantly with a mixture of lust, nervousness, trying to look cool (most of the time failing miserably) , adoration, scared and trying to hide it all (also failing miserably). But not him. He went through it all and then he just accepted it. I was way too old for him to be capable of hiding his emotions, but all I saw was acceptance. And I didn't like it one bit. I kept touching him 'accidentally' and every time his heart started racing, but it never reached his face.

I turned his face to mine, looked him deep in the eyes and broke the compulsion. This boy was going to be mine, whether he likes it or not.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at lunch?" I asked. He remembered what he had done, but hadn't any idea why.

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey," I said softly while I was leaning just a little closer to him " we're going to get you through this."

"Through what?"

"Quitting drugs, of course."

"Right, I asked you to help me." He said it more to himself than to me.

"Exactly."

He stood up, started walking through the room and runs his hand through his hair over and over again. He was trying to understand why he had acted the way he did. Most people just assume they just did and didn't question anything he on the other hand.

"I shouldn't have asked. I don't even know you."

"You soon will. I mean I'm you're sisters boyfriends sister."

"Huh?" he asked

"Please, they were drooling all over each other." Then we heard a motor pull over. I smiled knowing very well what was going to happen. So I went to the window and Jeremy did the same.

Damon was standing close to Elena and he was smirking. Eugh, Damon and his eternal confidence. But Elena seemed really flattered. He gave her his number and left her with a big smile.

"Ok, he so asked her out." He said

"You think?" I tease making him chuckle. "So, I'm going to help you with your little drug problem and you're sitting with me at lunch. Because I'm so not being Damon and Elena's third wheel ."

He chuckled again and I smiled at him. "Fine, I'll be there."

"And don't you dare be late." I tell him still smiling.

And as I step out of his house I realize that I hadn't went for human a human in 100 years. Hell, most vampires didn't even keep my attention for longer than a year. Well, except for Damon ,of course.

Elena'sPOV:

It was Friday and I couldn't wait for school to be over so I can go home and start preparing myself for my date with the hottest guy ever. Right now I'm sitting at lunch with Caroline and Bonnie they had booked me. Or something like that. Honestly I just wanted to sit with Damon, but Caroline and Bonnie were the only girls who didn't hate me for catching Damon's attention. I still didn't know how exactly I had done it. I mean, I know I'm not ugly but I'm not nearly as pretty as Morticia. So I'm just glad it happened.

Damon and Morticia entered the cafeteria with Jeremy by their side. They were late and all tables were taken so they were going to have to join some people. They looked around the room. Until Damon's eyes locked with mine and he smiled at me making my heart flutter and smile back at him. He started walking never letting my eyes go. Those electric blue eyes made the hole room disappear and he was all I could see. It lasted until he sat down next to me. Caroline was sitting on my other side and Bonnie, Morticia and Jeremy were sitting in front of me. Morticia smiled at me and said.

"Ok, so I know he won't tell you anything so I'm going to just tell you what to wear."

"Thank God, you're my guarding angel." She laughed at that.

"Honey, I'm as far from an angel as it gets." She said making Damon chuckle. "But anyway, I have the perfect outfit for you I'll go get it after school and bring it to you immediately. We wouldn't want to let Damon wait, would we." She said smiling to me and I smiled back. But my smile faded fast as Caroline made me remember she was still there. I had totally forgot about her. The twins just had the talent to make you forget about everyone around you and focus all your attention on them. There was something supernatural about them.

"Wait, what's happening." Caroline said her voice was firm.

"Yeah, I don't get it either." Bonnie said, but softer and more confused.

"You didn't tell them." I nodded and he seemed surprised, but in a good way.

"Ok, well, I asked Elena out."

"You did what!" Caroline screamed at him and to me she shouted. "And you didn't tell me! Oh my God! How could you not tell me!" Morticia started laughing so hard she had to hold her belly. Damon laughed too. (This was the first time I heard him laughing and it was a warm sound. I really like it.) Even Jeremy and Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle at Caroline's Queen of Gossip outburst.

" . ." She said totally serious. Making everyone laugh harder.

"Are you kidding me? It's hilarious!" she managed to get out before starting to laugh again. And eventually Caroline let a little smile break through her grumpy expression.

The bell rang and Bonnie let her books fall accidentally. Damon (who for some reason had decided to be gentleman to my friends) picked them up. He smirked at her and she smiled back until their fingertips touch and her smile faded. Her lips formed a thin line, her eyes where cold and hard, but her voice held so much disgust it scared me.

"The dead should stay dead, demon."

He pulled his hand away quickly and Bonnie went back to normal.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't…I just. I got the go." she seemed so confused and Caroline went after her. But both Damon and Morticia's look had become cold. They glanced a second at each other.

"We're skipping." There was no emotion in her voice and it kind of made me shiver. As I looked at them my instincts told me to run. Until Damon turned to me and smiled making me feel warm as he said "I got a date to set up." He winked at me and Morticia giggled. Still something felt off, but the feeling was gone and the pull was back so I dropped it. And they took off.

Damon'sPOV:

As soon as Elena couldn't see our faces, our faces got there hard expression back and our eyes turned cold again. We moved to the motors in quick pace but just as we leave the building we hear a low voice calling us back.

"HEY, were do you two think you're going!" I made some irritated noises. It was some fat teacher who seemed familiar, but I didn't bother to recall his name, since I didn't really care. Plus, I hadn't lied to Elena I really did need to go home to set everything up, but it wouldn't take too long with my vamp speed and strength. Probably just a few minutes, but I needed to visit someone first and I honestly had no idea how long it was going to take. Morticia sighted, turned around and griped his head. She forced him to look her in the eyes and started compelling. Her mood seemed to be just as bad as mine.

"You didn't see us leave. You're going to do whatever the hell you're supposed to do. Got it?"

"I didn't see you. I'm going to do what I'm supposed do." She let his head go, still irritated. It was terribly annoying when they repeat what they have to do. Of course they're going to do it! They're compelled! I saw Morticia roll her eyes. She that the same. Humans are so stupid sometimes.

Morticia'sPOV:

We stopped in front of the house. And ringed the bell. Sheila Bennett opened the door and asked.

"What is it that gives you the nerve to come to my house?"

"Guess." Damon said giving Sheila a devilish grin, but not the charming this one was pure evil. That was Damon's thing: his smiles. They somehow managed to make your heart skip a beat or to make you faint of fear. But Sheila, being the witch she is, didn't flinch. That didn't stop Damon, of course, from making a snarky comment. So I cut him off.

"We don't have time for games. We're here because Bonnie figured us out, it seems her powers are kicking in and we don't like having too much witches in town so I hope for the two of you that this won't be a problem. Because you know how we deal with those. Now stop giving me that witchy look." My wasn't friendly at all. Why would I bother?

"Bonnie doesn't have any powers she has told me about. So what makes you think they're kicking in?"

"She touched me, then she said an I quote: 'The dead should stay dead, demon'." Damon said. Neither of let their guard down.

"It indeed sounds like they're kicking in. Now don't either of you threaten my granddaughter ever again or I will kill you."

"Why don't you come outside and say that. See you're all empty threads, but no actual action."

"Damon." I try to interfere, but his attention is on Sheila alone.

"Perhaps you need a demonstration. "

"Perhaps I do." The moment he said it he began to scream, he putted his hands to his head and feel to the ground. Then she turns to me and I do the same. She stepped outside and said. "You should really stay away from my granddaughter." That's when I shot up. I grape her by her neck and pushed her against the wall of her own house.

"Actually we're going to do whatever we want and there is nothing that you can do to stop us." I said smiling at her. She looked at me in complete chock and asked me. "How?" She had been so confident yet here she was.

"Honey, I've walked this earth for long, long time. You're going to need something stronger than that little spell to stop me." I let her go and she fled to the safety of her house. I turn around to see Damon still sitting on the ground and breathing hard.

"You just had to go into arrogant ass mode, didn't you" I said while offered my hand to help him get up.

He took it and he said "I couldn't help myself. Now let's set up that date."

He smirked at me and I smirked back

***Author's note***

**Hey everybody,**

**Ok, so this was a long chapter. I know no delena, but believe I have enough of that planned for the next chapter an a little surprise for my favorite bad boy after his date.**

**I had a few days of so I had time to write which is why I decided to upload this chapter already.**

**Tell me if you liked it.**

**Bye **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Elena'sPOV:

When I came home from school I started preparing. My big smile never leaving my face. I started with taking a long bath. When I came out I wrapped a towel around my body. That's when the doorbell rang. I raced to the front door and saw Morticia standing on the porch with a huge bag in her hand.

"Let's move it people! We've got lots to do!" She shouted as she stormed through the door.

"What the hell is in that bag!" I scream eying the bag.

"What isn't!" Jeremy, who had come out of the living room and had paused the video game he had played, exclaimed.

"Does it matter? All you need to know is that you're going to look hot." She said happy.

"How hot?"

"The-princess-grace-of-Monaco-hot."

"That hot." I said with a small, hopeful smile.

"Isn't that a bit too hot?" Jeremy said trying to act like he had an idea of what we were taking about. But we didn't notice. So we just turned our heads too him and shouted together "No!"

"Alright, alright. I'll just be somewhere else with my headphones on trying to ignore all the girly screams that are going to come from your room." He said with his hands up in surrender and was already walking away when I called him back.

"Wait, you have to judge."

"Why?"

"You're a guy."

"So?"

"You know what guys like."

"Why couldn't you be guy, who plays video games with me?"

"Maybe Damon would play with you. But I warn you he's got some pretty good reflexes." Morticia said smiling.

"I can beat him."

"Ow, I wouldn't be so sure." She said laughing at some inside joke no one seemed to get. When she saw us looking at her she started yelling at me. "Come on, we're wasting time. He's going to here at seven."

When we got to my room she dropped the bag and started looking in it of them and showed me a beautiful dress.

"OMG, it's beautiful!"

"I know. It's going to look totally gorgeous on you." I putted it on and it indeed made me feel gorgeous.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it since I have no idea of where he's taking me. Do you know?" She just nodded while going to huge bag of make-up.

"Are you going to tell me?" I ask. She laughed at me and started working on my make-up. So I pouted again.

"Sorry honey, I'm sworn to secrecy."

Damon'sPOV:

I ring the bell of Elena's family home fully aware of the fact that I'm not invited in yet, which was terribly irritating. The door swings open and my mound falls open. Morticia had refused to tell me which dress she had chosen. The only tip she had given me was that she was going to take my breath away. And she was damn right. The dress was a mixture of all kinds of shades of orange, red and yellow. It didn't have sleeves and came just above the knees.

I was aware I was staring and making her blush, but honestly I couldn't stop even if I cared. Which I didn't. Unfortunately, I got shaking out my trance by Jeremy, who was couching awkwardly. I found that very funny and so did Morticia by the looks of it. Since she was smirking uncontrollably.

"He's here!" Jeremy shouted and then a middle-aged woman appeared. No, she was younger. This must be that aunt Jenna. Just like everybody she was awe-struck for little while, like she sure had been when she saw Morticia for the first time. Usually it irritated me, but I was in a good mood, so I simply waited until it passed. She shook her head. Shaking whatever fantasy she had just had away.

"We need to have little talk. So you should come in." Yes, she had invited me in! That was again another problem less.

"Jenna!" She was clearly embarrassed.

"It's okay really." I say while I step into the house with a big grin, nobody but Morticia actually understood.

"Great, so don't even think about hurting her. I know your kind you're the kind of guy that likes to get girls head over heels with you and when they are you leave them without looking back. Am I right?" She did a good job hiding it, but I could hear her heartbeat, which gave away how nervous she actually was.

"Yes." I answer plain and simple. She got even more nervous if it was actually possible. This time it reached her face for few seconds, but she quickly took control again.

"And what are you planning with my niece, if I may ask."

"She's different." I shrugged.

"H, sure she is. Don't give me that crap. How many times have you used that line? Why would I even believe you? " I was getting impatient and she was pissing me off with her trying to intimidate me. I'm everything but scared from humans so this really annoyed me.

"Simple, why would I date her if she wasn't?" I moved closer to her, with my eyes narrowed. "I can get sex by going to bar. So I don't need her for that. I've got enough girls after me. So do you have another reason?"

"You want to hurt her. She's just new meat for you." I could feel Elena's face fall behind me, but I wouldn't be the first one to look away.

"No, I just know how it feels to lose your parents at young age." That did it.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sure they were good people."

"You didn't know them." And with that I turn my back to her and go to Elena offering her my hand. She took it and we walked out the door. I gave Jenna one last glance and said:

"Ow and Jenna" She woke up from her little trance as I smirk to her. "Nice to meet you." Before she could respond Jeremy closed the door and we walked to my car.

Elena'sPOV:

"Exactly how loaded are you?" I asked when I saw his black Ferrari

"Let's say I'll never be out of money."

"Okay" He was being such a gentlemen. He even opened the door for me.

"So my aunt hates you." He just laughed. He obviously didn't care. So I gave him a pointed glare. Yet that only made him chuckle.

"Sorry, I don't do well with orders."

"Okay, but I'm not just your new toy, am I?" he took my hand in his and looked at me with that intense look that was making me shiver.

"You'll never be."

"Because of my parents?" I was getting a little tired of everybody's petty.

"No."

"How can I be sure." A broken heart is the last thing I needed now.

He smirked at that. "We're here." He got out of the car and before I could open my door he was there. Offering his hand again.

I saw where we were. It was the beautiful boarding house I had seen pictures from. But we didn't went inside. Instead we walked around it. Into the forest. He knew exactly where he was going and we found a pad.

"You didn't answer my question." I said as we're walking.

"I will when we're there."

"OMG"

We were at huge lake. And on the beach was a little table with delicious food on it. Everywhere were candle. I was staring at the beautiful scene when I feel his arms around my waist. I lean my back against his body because it simply felt naturel.

"I wouldn't do this for just anybody."

His arms left my waist and I missed his touch immediately. He took my hand and leaded me to the table. We talked about everything and nothing and it was nice.

"You said your parents died." He tensed and nodded.

"How did it happen." He swallowed.

"My mom died while giving birth to my brother and my dad was never the same after that. He somehow found a way to blame it all on me. My saint of a brother never did anything wrong. He died from an animal attack."

"I'm sorry about your parents. I know how it hurts." He gave me a smirk as he said:

"Don't worry about it. My dad was a dick."

I chuckle "So where's your brother?" His smile faded.

"We don't get along."

"What happened."

"Let's not talk about that. It's not pretty. So what happened to your parents."

"They went off a bridge. I was in the car."

"Were you conscious?"

"No." Nobody had ever asked me that.

"At least you didn't see it, then."

"But what if I could've done something, if I only had been awake. Maybe I could have saved them." I burst out at him. I had bottled up all my emotion and they came out now. But he made me relax by pulling me close, so my head was lying on his chest. One of his hands was around my waist comforting me and keeping me close, not that it was necessary I was clinging to him anyway. His other hand cupped my face and made me look in his beautiful eyes.

"I'm not going to tell that I'm sorry for your loss, because it does no shit. I'm not going to say they were great people, because I didn't know them. But I can tell you it's going to get better."

"It still feels like yesterday."

"I know and it's always going to hurt. But not as much."

"Thank you." I feel a single tear slip out of my eye and he brushed it away with his thump.

"Let's get you home." I looked up and saw that it was already dark. I nodded not really wanting to let him go. Asif he could read my thoughts he slipped an arm around my waist.

Damon'sPOV:

We were standing on the porch of her house.

"I had a great time." She said

"Yeah, me to. We should do it again." Her whole face lighted up like only hers could.

"So…" I frowned at her acting like I had no idea what she was talking about. I saw her panic and so I went on one knee. She was surprised at first and then smiled at me when she realized what I was about to do.

"Will you, Elena Gilbert, be my girlfriend." To my surprised she sat down on my knee and cupped my face.

"I'd love to." She whispered and her lips parted. Her heart was beating like a rabbit's. And I'm sure mine would have beaten just as fast if I still had one. My gaze was fixated on her lips as we slowly moved closer to each other. When our lips brushed I couldn't control myself. I pushed her against a pillar. Later I'll realize I was using vamp speed. But at the moment I couldn't care less. She had sort of innocence Kathrine had never been able to pull off. She gasped as she felt the pillar behind her, but just like me she didn't care. She was going through my her and making me groan. I was roaming her petit body that fitted so perfectly against me. I ran my tong across her lips, asking for access, which she gave me immediately. But a noise caught my attention.

Shit, Jenna just had to ruin the moment. So I still gave her a quick peck on the lips, before taking a large step back. She was still breathing hard as the door swung open and revealed Jenna.

"Hello, Jenna"

"Goodnight, Damon" She just gave me a knowing look, but she had no proof.

"I guess that's my cue to leave."

"It is." I had to fight a smirk since it probably wouldn't be appreciated and I didn't want to piss of Elena's aunt any more than I already had.

"Goodnight, Elena."

"Night."

* * *

I was in really good mood until I came back to the boarding house. I noticed him immediately. I stepped out of my car without a sound and jumped to the balcony of his room. The window was open so I there was no need in breaking it.

"Hello, _brother_."

***Autor's note***

**So longest one yet. What do you think of Stefan's appearance, kind of a surprise? Anyway tell me if you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Damon'sPOV:

"Hello, _brother_."

"Damon, it's been 15 years."

"Not long enough. What do you think you're doing here?"

"Just visiting."

"Well, your visit's cut short since your leaving right now." I snapped at him.

"Can't do that. Sorry"

"Why would that be. Oh wait, let me guess." I give him a pure evil smile. "_Elena_."

"If you touch her…" he started angry, but I cut him off.

"You'll do what." I laughed at him. "Tell me. What will you do." Before I know it I'm pressed against a wall with a hand around my neck. Keeping me there with an iron grip. _Lexi_.

"He won't do anything. I however will rip you to shreds. And you can't take me." She said smiling innocently. Then Lexi got thrown off me. And was replaced by an amused Morticia.

"And you can't take me. So let's get this straight. We make the rules around here."

"Now get out of my house." I snapped at them and they packed their stuff in vamp speed.

"I'm going to look for a human find the papers." Morticia said. I sighed she always likes to have human who owns the house so no other vampires can come in. I always thought they were annoying. So we made a deal. As long as there were no other vampires in town we wouldn't have a human. But for some reason I didn't think Stefan and Lexi were going to leave without a fight.

Morticia came back with an old woman. "This is Mrs. Olivia Flowers. Now Mrs. Olivia Salvatore"

She looked like she was homeless. She probably was knowing Morticia she probably just went on the street and took the first homeless person she saw as charity. She got compelled and now she thought she was our aunt. She got the ownership of the house and invited us in. We would get her fake id tomorrow.

When Morticia was done with her the next day she looked like a classy woman from a wealthy family.

Elena'POV:

Monday morning I woke up with a big smile on my face. I hadn't been in such a good mood since my parents had died. I really had to talk to Damon about where we stand, but I didn't let it ruin my mood. He had kissed me! I mean he wouldn't do that if he didn't like me right or that amazing date. He should have spent a lot of time and money on it. Why waste it on a girl you don't like, right? Any way I was confident and I liked it I felt like the old Elena again.

"So how were things with Damon Friday night?" Jeremy asked. I was surprised at first, but then I smiled. My brother was actually showing interest in my life!

"If you're going to let me start, I'm going to get all girly and cheesy. So do you really want to know."

"Never mind." He said quickly and we laughed a little.

"So how's life" I said raising my eyebrows as I parked the car in the parking lot. Okay, so I'm not good at being subtle.

"Okay, I can take a hint. Yes Elena, I've been trying to quit doing drug."

"IIIIIPPP" I squeal and I throw my arms around him for a hug with a big smile on my face.

"Okay sis. You're being weird." He said, but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Tell me."

"Well, Damon sister has really been helping me."

"She has?" Morticia had proven to be a good friend of both me and my brother, but I hadn't thought she would so much for him.

"Yeah she has. I mean she got me to study and I'm pretty sure she burned everything I could possibly get high on. She also lets me sit with her and Damon, so I don't sit with my new stoner friends. She says that that would be too tempting. It's just…"

"Vicky" I finish his sentence. I had dated her brother Matt, who I had met on a party in the town where we used to live. They go to school here and Jeremy kind of has a crush on him. She just likes to mess with him.

"Yeah, whatever." He said as he got out of the car. I did the same and looked over the parking lot, but I didn't see any motors so I decided to talk later with him. I turn around and almost jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Stefan by the way. I'm new here." A handsome guy with dark blond hair and green eyes. He had that same pull all Salvatore's seem to have, but his was weaker. It didn't compare with Damon's and certainty not Morticia's. Hers was the strongest, but ,well, I'm into the other sex.

"It's okay, I'm Elena. And honestly I'm new to."

"Well, we can be newbies together." He had a warm smile.

"Yeah that would be nice." I said just when I feel a protective arm sliding around my shoulders and when I look I find Damon, but he's busy looking at Stefan like he was going to kill him. It was little scary. But then he turned his gaze to me and his eyes softened. He moved his body so I was pressed against his chest and his arms had moved to my waist. He pressed his lips against mine for a passionate kiss. I was a little he would just kiss me in front of Stefan. But his lips felt way too good to actually care. He seemed to be showing Stefan I was his and honestly I loved it. I wanted to be his. When we finally pulled apart Stefan looked even more murderess than Damon had just looked. Which I didn't understand because he had absolutely no right.

"I see you met my girlfriend, _brother_." My heart fluttered at him say that I'm his girlfriend and I let my head lean on his chest.

"Wait. Brother?"

"He didn't tell you?" I just shook my head

"Well now you know. Anyway our sister should be here any minute. She'll give you a tour around the school." Stefan frowned a little at that and he seemed to be about to say something before a voice said.

"Sister present."

"Ow" was all Stefan said.

"Do you have anything to say, _brother._"

"I was actually about to ask if Elena would give me a tour." I was going to agree but Morticia was quicker.

"Ow, but I insist."

"I have all the time in the world after school to catch up with the two. I'd like to get to know Elena."

"Well, Damon and Elena need to have a chat. So your quality time with Elena will have to wait."

When they were gone I started talking

"So what's with you and your brother."

"Yeah, we have some issues."

"Okay, …"

"It's a long story. But the short version is that we were in love with the same girl."

"Ow"

"Yeah, but I'm over her." He moved my chin up with one finger so I was looking in his eyes as he whispered. "I have you now." He pressed his lips against mine, but this time softer.

I smiled when he pulled away. "So I'm your girlfriend now?" he smirked at me and answered.

"If you want to be."

"Well, I do."

"Good, because I have a gift for you." He showed me a beautiful necklace. It had a figure on it. It seemed to be a crow. The back of the figure was in silver while the front was made in diamond.

"Omg, it's beautiful, but way to expensive. I can't take this."

"Relax I didn't pay for it."

"You stole it?"

"No, it was my mother's and I want you to have it"

"Really?"

"Turn around." He said so I did and he putted it on.

Morticia'sPOV:

I led Stefan behind the school where nobody was and then threw him against the wall with not nearly all my strength.

"What do you think that you're doing." I snapped. Lexi got behind me in vamp speed trying to be faster and snap my neck. She failed miserably. I turned around and snatched her hands out of the air. I quickly twisted them and the bones broke like twigs. She bit her lip so she wouldn't scream and I threw her on top of Stefan, who was just standing again. When

"Your his brother so I'm not going to let him kill you, Stefan, but come after me, him or any Gilbert and I will rip your heart out." I said to Stefan. Then I turned to Lexi.

"You, on the other hand, I will kill immediately if you even look at any of us the wrong way."

I'm on my way back to the front of the school when I see him sitting in the stoner pit with some girl. I feel jealousy rush through my body. She isn't even that pretty. But then my jealousy was replaced by anger. The girl was offering him some pills. He was trying so hard and she just decided to give him drugs! I get even more angry when he takes it. I lose control and in a blur I'm in front of them slapping the pills out of his hand.

"I'm so sorry. I just…" he started, but he was cut off by the girl.

"Who the hell do you think you are!"

"Och, go find somebody else to screw." I hadn't noticed I was compelling her at first, but I didn't care enough to break the compulsion. So she walked away.

"Vicky wait!" But the compulsion prevented her from looking back. He tried to go after her but I held him back.

"Don't. You can get much better than her."

"Oh really, I don't see a line of girls waiting for my attention." He said while throwing his hands in the air. So I did the only thing that jumped into my mind. I cupped his face and brought his lips to mine.

***Author's note***

**Hey everybody who reads this. So I was actually planning on letting Jeremy and Morticia happen a little bit later, but I felt like it so here it is. I was thinking of some werewolves and my favorite history teacher. Any way what do you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Morticia's POV:

His eyes were wide and so were mine. I don't usually kiss guys. I tease them until they just do it and , well, then I usually turn them down. Just for the hell of it. I know I'm a little tease an kind of a bitch sometimes. I just get easily bored and guys are very amusing.

"What the hell!" ok, so I've never had that reaction from guy before. "Don't play with me." It was more like whisper. This boy really thinks he's the biggest screw-up in the world. Most guys I've met were arrogant asses. It's what makes it so much fun to play whit them.

"I'm not" and I wasn't it's been a long time since I found a boy worth my time. There just was something about him that intrigued me. I just didn't know what yet.

"Ow" I giggled and kiss him again. Wait since when do I giggle. When I pulled back he had big smile on his face. The kind of smile a kid who just ate a lot of ice cream has.

"Come on. Let's go."

Elena'sPOV:

Damon and I walked through the halls. Thanks to Caroline everybody already knew about the date and I think that it's pretty clear that I'm his girlfriend. The guys look at me like I'm a challenge now. Like a game: who can steal her away. The girls on the other hand looked at me with even more hatred and there glances were full of envy. I didn't care though. Damon gave me quick peck before going off to class.

I almost scream when I turn around. Stefan was standing right behind me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay… So do you like it her?"

"Yeah, it seems great here… Listen whatever Damon said about me, it's not true. You should really stay away from him. He's dangerous"

"Why would I believe you. He's amazing." Why would he want to keep me away from Damon.

"Look you just have to trust me on this."

"Trust is earned, Stefan, and I don't even know you. Look I don't know what happened between you two, but I don't care." I attempted to walk away but he griped my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"You don't know my brother."

"And you don't know me."

"Oh you'd be surprised how good I know you." That makes me frown and angry. Who does he think he is.

"I also think you should leave me alone. I don't think _my_ _boyfriend_ will appreciate what you're saying." And walk away happy with how strong I must have looked. I didn't back down! I'm really proud of myself. I thought I had lost my fire after the accident, but apparently I still have some flames left.

Jeremy'sPOV:

Today was probably the best day of my life since my parents died. I mean the hottest, coolest, funniest – okay, I can go on and on about how amazing she is, but that's not the point- girl I ever met just kissed me out of nowhere and we even had the 'define the relationship' talk –that's what I heard Elena call it once and I don't have a better name for it- which wasn't nearly as awkward as I thought it would be. I walked around with a big smile on my face. Elena had asked a few times why I was in such a happy mood, but I didn't want to tell her yet. Because I'm going to shout it through the whole house. Which is what I'm doing right now.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Elena grimaced

"Look Jer, you and Vicky…"

"What? I'm not with Vic. Morticia's my girlfriend!"

"OMG! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged me and I actually let her. Jenna came storming of the stairs.

"Omg! Girlfriend!" and she joined Elena. While having a group hug we actually felt like a family.

"Who is it? Do I know her?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, it's Morticia."

"Damon's sister?" Jenna asked her smile fading a little.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Elena asked.

"No, I like his sister. It's Damon I don't like."

"Well, too bad. Because he's still my boyfriend." She was obliviously tired and my guess is that she already had this lecture.

Jenna sighed. "Elena, I know guys like him he'll just break your heart. Come on, he didn't even bother to make a good first impression."

"Well he's still sweet." Elena said being stubborn.

"Seriously? He's sweet? We're talking about the same person, right?"

"Yes, because he gave me his mother's beautiful necklace and set up a really cute date."

"Okay, good move. Let's invite him over to diner." I swear Jenna's bipolar sometimes.

"Can Morticia come too?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Elena'sPOV:

Jeremy and I jumped to the door the minute we heard the bell ring. We ran and eventually I was faster. I had big grin on my face which faded a little when I opened the door and saw Damon glare at his brother. _Ow if looks could kill._

"Hey Elena, I'm sorry my _brother_ and his girlfriend followed us like a lost puppy. I kept telling them there wouldn't be enough food for them, but they wouldn't listen." He hinted with a tight smile.

"We're not dating. Just friends." I heard Damon mutter "Whatever." "Anyway I'm Lexi."

"Nice to meet you," I said forcing a smile. " but Damon's right we didn't count on it that you two would be joining us."

"Can't we just order take out." Of course that's the moment Jenna decided to make her appearance.

"Yes, that would be great since I just burned all the food."

"Don't worry were Italian. We can save any meal." Morticia said.

"Both of you cook?" Jenna asked happy. I could already see the plans I know she's making. She probably going to make them cook a lot more than just this once.

"All of us actually." Stefan said apparently not liking being left out of the conversation for longer than two seconds.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Let's take this conversation inside. Can we come in?" Lexi said. I was going to answer, but Damon cut me off.

"We will. You two however are not staying."

"Damon it's really no problem…" Jenna started.

"It is. Just not for you." Jenna got out of her happy mood and started an argument.

"Well maybe Elena would like to meet your brother?" Damon looked at me like he was saying: _Pleas do something so she shuts up_.

"I already met him." I stated simply. Damon smirked at me and I couldn't help but smirk back. It was starting to become habit.

Jenna who wasn't very happy that she wasn't winning the argument said: "It would still be rude."

"He'll just have to get over it. He's my brother and I don't want him here." He looked mad.

"I don't want him here." Jeremy offered. I saw Morticia was smiling while she was in Jeremy's embrace. Jenna was starting to say something , but I quickly said. "Me neither." Stefan face fell. And actually he looked like I just killed his puppy. I don't even know him what does he care.

"Ah, I just love democratizes." Damon said smirking again as he stepped inside an captured my lips with his brief but passionate. He snapped his head to Lexi and Stefan.

"Leave."

***Autor's note***

**Hey everybody, I'm so sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. I've had a lot of homework. I promised my self I wouldn't write while I had exams.**

**Any way Ric's probably coming in the next chapter or the one after. TVDLvr asked if Morticia and Damon are siblings. There not. Morticia is a lot older and also knows more than she lets on. This is goning to be a long story and I have her past already in her head. She'll tell her story probaby when the Gilberts find out that the Salvatores are vampires.**

**Any way I hope you liked it. Review altough it was just a filler chapter.**

**And thanks for reading.**

**Love you, bye**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Elena'sPOV:

Damon had turned on the charm again last night. So I'm pretty sure Jenna's also in love with him. Wait, _also_. I'm not in love with him, am I. Maybe I am. He's amazing and Everything I ever dreamt of. It's been years since I last dreamt of a white knight. I secretly always had a preferred bad boys. The kind of guy my parents would never had approved of. My parents would defiantly not have liked Damon. But there not here anymore.

No tear slipped out of my eyes this time. I had something good in my life again. I was happy. I was moving on.

Which is probably why it took me so long to notice the police officers in front of one of the classrooms.

"What happened?" I asked when I saw Bonnie.

"It's Mr. Tanner. He was killed by an animal." She had tears in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Everybody hated Mr. Tanner, but almost all the pupils had known him all their lives. Bonnie was one of them.

"Omg!" I reached out to hug her, but she pulls away.

"No time. Caroline's the one that found him. There interrogating her now. I'm going to skip school and wait for her at the police station. You coming with?"

"Yeah, of course."

Damon'sPOV:

"Blood." Morticia said as we got off our motors. We went to the first police officer we saw and I immediately compelled him:

"why are you here?"

"There's been an animal attack."

"Dammit! Did you…"

"No." Morticia answered.

"So either Lexi or Stefan."

"Let's hope it was Lexi who had an accident." Morticia knew all about Stefan's Ripper days.

"Who's the victim." I asked

"A guy, named Mr. Tanner. He was a history teacher."

"Didn't like the guy anyway." Morticia stated.

"Okay, let's go see Stefan and Lexi." We left the police officer and found Stefan and Lexi already looking for us.

"Okay, who was it?" I asked.

"We didn't do it." Lexi said.

"Neither did we. Are you sure Stefan didn't go of the rails again."

"Yes, he was with me the whole night. He couldn't have done it."

"How do we know you're not lying?" I asked.

"Why would they lie?" Morticia said. Stefan hadn't even looked at any of us. He was probably having problems with the all the smell of blood.

"So there's another vampire in town. Just what we need." Morticia said with a sighed.

Elena'sPOV:

Caroline was a mess. She ran into our arms the second she saw us and began to cry. After that we went shopping. Yes, shopping. We said she could do anything she wanted, so we looked for dresses for Founders Day. My mother and father were Gilberts so they went to all those events. The Gilberts were one of the founding families so there always had to be one on every event, but since we didn't live here my brother and I never had to come. Now however we did have to since we're the last Gilberts alive. God, that sounds depressing.

Anyway The next day we already had a new history teacher. Apparently the principal was already planning on firing him since , well, since he's kind of a dick who everybody hates.

The new teacher was named: Alaric Saltzman. He had sandy hair and a boyish smile. He was kind of cute. Jenna would defiantly like him.

I let my thoughts drive off to Damon, the way I did ever since I met him. He had asked me officially as his date to Founders Day at lunch today. I knew he would, but it still gave me butterflies. Jeremy had done the same thing and we had arranged that the Salvatore's would pick the Gilberts up and that we would all go to the boarding house. Honestly, I can't wait.

Damon'sPOV:

I walked into history class and took random seat and Morticia sat next to me. The new teacher walked into the room without giving his class a glance and started going over all the pupils to see if everyone was here.

"Damon Salvatore"

"Right here, sir."

He looked up and froze in his place. His widened in, wait what, _fear_? He can't know, he just got to town and he wasn't one of the founding families. "Something wrong, sir?"

He seemed to realize he was staring and tried to compose himself. "N-no...not at all…euh, Morticia Salvatore."

"Present."

The guy seemed scared shitless. He barely dared to look at me, but when he did he seemed to freeze all over again. He defiantly knew. I could sometimes also see pure hatred behind the fear. I smirked at Morticia and she smirked back. We were going to have some fun with the new guy

Alaric'sPOV:

After all my research. I finally found him. The vampire who murdered my wife. _Damon Salvatore_. I had hoped I would find him here. Every bone in my body disgusted him, but also feared him. I wasn't sure about the girl tough, maybe she was just compelled. School had been done for half an hour and all students were gone at least that's what I hoped. There were vervain darts and some stakes next to me in case he came. I really hoped I wasn't too obvious, but I knew better. And I was right.

He came into my classroom with an arrogant smirk on his face and I immediately stood up grabbing a stake and a vervain dart. I threw the dart at him and grabbed a new one but he caught it. His hands had moved faster than lightning.

"Well that answers question one." I heard a new vampire appear. Of course. The girl was obliviously not compelled.

"Care the share how you know about all of this?" she asked with such a disgusting innocent smile. I didn't answer instead I threw a stake at her. She caught it of course moving even faster than the other if possible. She looked at me for exactly two seconds before rushing over to me in a blur and slapped everything out of my hands looking right in the eyes. After that she grabbed me and used her speed to put me in one of the seats for the pupils. Damon sat on my desk and the girl –what was her name again… ow yeah: Morticia- sat next to me on a pupils desk. They were chuckling. I couldn't believe they actually thought this was funny. Does your sense of humor change when you become a vampire? I just tried to kill them.

"Let's try that again, shall we." Damon said. "What do you know about vampires?" I didn't say anything and Damon sighed "You just ask to be tortured. Whatever." He said while digging up a knife out of his pocket.

"Wait, that's not necessary."

"Good, we'd hate to make a mess. So we'll ask again. What do you know about vampires?"

"You're undead. Vervain's poison. A stake in the heart kills. The sun burns you to dead, although that doesn't seem to be the case with the two of you." I said matter-of-factly. Then my voice got a venom to it. "You're monsters. You drink blood. You can compel 're killers and I hate all of you." They didn't flinch at the hatred.

"Good, Who told you this." Morticia said.

"My wife researched you're kind."

"Well, you're wife did quite well. Although she should have mentioned to you that taking on a vampire is suicide."

"She probably would have, but she's dead."

"I'm sorry for your lost" Damon mocked me.

"You're not."

"What makes you think that. Maybe I'm a goodie-two-shoe like my brother."

"Because you killed her."

"I did?"

"Yes, I saw you." He came closer and said: "You're right I don't care, although it's kind of romantic, don't you think…"

"It's just tragic not romantic. What can there possibly be romantic about that?"

"Well, you got murdered by the same monster." He said like it was something he said all the time –he probably did- and that I'm stupid for not understanding.

I jumped up and ran knowing full well that there was no way I was escaping, but trying anyway. I felt a rush of wind next to me. I felt his hands on my face and knew I was doing to die.

Then everything became dark

***Autor's note***

**Hey,**

**So here's Alaric. It's based on the scene between Stefan and Ric on the show only with Damon and Morticia this time. Also jairem had some questions for me: **

**1)There's never been anything even remotly romantic between Damon and Morticia. She's kind of Damon's Lexi.**

**2) There's indeed a past between Stefan and Elena, but she has never met him before.**

**Who do you think the vampire is? You'll just have to wait and read. (evil laugh)**

**SPOILER ALERT: Founders Day is going to be really important.**

**Anyway Like it, hate it. Tell me**

**bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

Alaric'sPOV:

I groaned and suddenly I was dropped to the ground.

"What the _hell_!" I heard a male voice scream.

"That's not possible." I softer voice –probably a woman's- whispered. I finely seemed capable of opening my eyes. Apparently I was in the woods. Two beautiful teenagers were looking down at me. I started to remember my day again.

I found _him_. Than the rest of the day came back.

"Y-y-you killed me."

"I know. I broke you're neck which is why I don't understand how the _fuck_ you're talking to me right now."

"I-I," I looked down to my hand. The _ring_. "Isobel."

"What do you mean. Who's Isobel?"

"My wife she…Why would I tell you. You can't kill me."

"We might not be able to kill you, but I'm sure you can still feel pain. So torture should do the trick." I gulped. The girl's voice was ice cold. I remember that before she sounded amused. Now she seemed in full business mode. I couldn't detect any emotion in her whole being. And _damn_ it was scary.

"My-my wife gave me this ring. She said it would protect me. I didn't know what it did until now."

"Interesting." The girl, Morticia, whispered. I was so relieved I could finely see an emotion in her. Although I wasn't sure I was happy with which emotion. She looked at me like I was a special toad.

"Let's just get the ring and kill him." Damon sounded beyond bored. I was about to plead for my life –yes, I hate them, didn't mean I wasn't not going to try to live- but Morticia said:

"I'm not done yet. Plus he might be useful."

"How can he be useful?"

"A vampire hunter who can't die. Think about it we could let him chase the new one in town."

"Or we could just do it ourselves, because there is no way he's going to help us. Didn't you hear him? I killed his wife."

"It's working for us or dying."

"We can't even…" He continued, but I was done hearing them argue.

"I'll do it." He looked at me and then back to the other monster.

"Whatever. Do with him as you please. Just make sure you don't get staked." And with that the monster took off in a blur.

The girl offered her hand and helped me up.

"Look I get that you don't like us, but…"

"Don't _like_, you _disgust_ me."

"Okay…But you want to kill us right."

"Yes, of course."

"We'll we don't kill humans…"

"I saw your brother suck the life out of my wife!"

"Here. We have a truce with the witches. As long as we don't kill they leave us alone. However, there is a new vampire in town. He or she did kill, which is terribly unfortunate since we're keeping a low profile. If the town finds out about him, they might get a clue about us. And that, my dear, is how you get a bloodbath we would like to avoid."

"What about Damon, can I kill him?" she laughed at me.

"I would like to see you try, but no. You're just here to slow the vampire down or to get us inside a house. You can also handle vervain which may come in handy."

"Okay, and as long as I don't try anything, you'll leave me alone?"

"No, I'm afraid we'll have to figure out how that cute little ring of yours works. I would like to take you to the witch I was talking about. I'm also going to have to tell her we didn't break the truce."

"Ok, let's go"

"Not yet." She pushed me into the tree. I could barely breathe. "I saved you're live today, because Damon would have killed you. If you even think about double-crossing us or stabbing us in the back I will kill you and I'll make it _hurt_. Whoever this vampire is, he's _not_ stronger than me. We don't need you, but I would like to work with you simply because you and you're ring intriguer me. Got it."

She let me go and I fell to the ground immediately rubbing my sore throat. She walked away at a human pace, but turned around after five steps. "Oh, and try not to piss off Damon. He snaps necks when he's angry. Can't have you dying more than necessary, can we." She gave me a pointed look before walking away without looking back. I got up and tried to catch up with her.

Elena'sPOV:

When I stepped in my room I suddenly got grabbed. A hand on my mouth kept me from screaming as my back got pressed against a firm and muscular chest. I tried to get out of this man's grip with all the force my body held. I just heard a low chuckle.

"Easy, princes. It's just me." He whispered into my ear. His warm breath tickled my ear.

"Mmhmmn?" he chuckled again as he took his hand of my mouth and softened his grip on my waist. I turned around in his embrace smiling. "How did you get in?" I asked still smiling.

"The window." He said as he lowered his head to kiss him.

"How did you get to the window?" I mumbled as I slowly sank in the already familiar haze I knew would get in when our lips would touch.

"Tree." He shrugged before silencing me by brushing his lips against mine. It was gentle, but it didn't stay long like that. His lips molded perfectly to mine. He swept his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I granted happily. Apparently some tight string in his mind snapped when his tongue touched mine, because somehow I was pressed against a wall in barely a second. He grabbed my ass firmly and lifted me so I could wrap my legs around his waist. God that…

"Elena, what was that pounce? Did something fall?" I heard Jenna yell from downstairs. _Shit_. She was coming up the stairs. Damon on the other hand looked very amused.

"Hide." I hissed at him. He rolled his eyes at me and putted me down before walking into my walk-in-closet which I was very grateful for now. He smirked the whole time and I know I probably should've glared at him, –I honestly tried- but I couldn't help but smile a little. Although it faded when Jenna came in.

"Hey, I heard some noise."

"Yeah, my d-dairy, it fell." I made an attempt to lie.

"Ow, okay. I thought you might have hit your head, or something." She said comfortably. I let out a nervous laugh. "No just my diary."

"Okay" And with that she left. The moment I heard the door click Damon opened the closet and I let out relieved sighed. I could feel him wrap his arms around me. He started kissing my neck and made his way up to my ear. When he arrived at my right ear he whispered: "Where were we?"

I turned around so I could face him practically feeling the twinkle in my eyes. But for some reason he groaned and walked back to the closet I go after him, but he angrily shuts the door. Then the door opened and Jenna appeared.

"Hey, do you want some ice cream. We could do some family bounding." She said with a big smile.

"Sure why not." I said giving up on trying to make out with my boyfriend. I gave one last at the closet before following Jenna to the living room.

Just when I entered the room I got a text.

_From Damon: Your aunt' such a cockblock!_

***Autor's note***

**Hey guys,**

**So Alaric's ring saved him and he's going to be Morticia's new project. Little question: Meredith or Jenna for Ric? Ow and The-Strange-Case-Of: I'll be a cold day in hell before this story has a stelena happily ever after. I can't stand stelena either and have the habit of laughing in Stefan's face every time I see a stelena-break-up. So no, she won't and up with Stefan.**

**Now did you like the little delena make out session. I've never written smut. Correction: I've never written anything. Anyway just tell me what you think. Translation: REVIEW :) It would make me very happy.**

**Also, I'm going to be updating a lot more since I've got nothing better to do anyway. Just joking I love writing. **

**Oh and are they making love after or before she knows about all the vamp stuff? **

**Bye guys, tell me what you think**


End file.
